


Undertow

by Hopetohell



Category: Hellraiser (Movies), Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, CNC, Consensual Nonconsent, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, noncon play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell
Summary: Mike has had a bad couple of days and needs to blow off some steam. Walter volunteers to be the target of his aggression.
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/Mike (Hellraiser)/You
Kudos: 2





	Undertow

When Mike tells Walter _I wanna try_ it’s at the tail end of a bad day; it’s the product of the itch in the center of his chest, of the scars that pull at him from the inside. He’s rough with stubble and his curls are in disarray; the look gives him a little air of harshness and of cruelty, a look that might make you uneasy if you didn’t know him. As it is, it makes you think of stubble burn from both of them at once, and you can’t help but steal a hand between your legs as you watch their back-and-forth. 

And Walter nods; _it’s been a while, but Michael. If you think you’re up for it, you can surely try. And sweetheart? Leave the stubble. If you don’t mind._

And the plan begins to form. 

_(I’ll wear red._

_Never seen you in red, boss._

_I know. That’s why I’ll wear it)_

Walter’s stronger but Mike is faster and besides, he’s been practicing

( _Hey, babe. C’mere a minute_ )

And Walter is surprised, isn’t he, to find himself on his knees; his eyes are wide and dark and _wrists against elbows, big guy, don’t make me ask you twice._ And Walter’s wriggling while Mike wrestles him into the cuffs, while you’re whispering in his ear

_Alright?_

_Alright._

_(When you see that shirt you know that I’ll be prepped and ready. You can use that against me if you want. I— I want you to use it against me._

_Boss?_

_Like I said, it’s been a while. Doesn’t mean I haven’t wanted it.)_

_Look at you, big guy. No, stay down. Stay fucking down. I caught you and I’m gonna do just as I please. And what I want is this—_ the thick swell of Walter’s ass when his sweats are yanked down to puddle around his knees, and _Christ, are you hard? So fucking desperate. I bet I could let you go and you’d just stay right there, wouldn’t you, with your gorgeous ass just begging for my cock. You want it so bad, you’re gonna have to earn it though. Babe, get down where he can reach you. Alright, big guy. You see that pretty cunt right in front of your face? You’re gonna eat it til your jaw falls off._

And he does, he does; Walter’s beard is scratchy at your thighs and there’s a new kind of ferocity to the way he laps and sucks at you; not hesitant, not quite. But there’s a thrumming all through him; adrenaline rides him hard and shivers out through his tongue. His core is working overtime, stomach muscles trembling with the effort of holding himself in position without the use of his hands. 

_Keep your mouth there. I don’t care if you get tired,_

_(You okay?_

_Okay)_

_You’re gonna be good for me and make her come on your tongue until I say stop. Is that clear?  
_  
And yeah, okay, okay, that’s Walter whining low in his throat and bucking his hips, and it’s not just because Mike takes that moment to slide a finger into his ass. 

_(How hard can I go?_

_Full speed ahead, sweet boy. Make me feel it. Make me believe it. I want to sit at my desk in the morning and feel the echoes of you splitting me open.)_

It’s just a moment, just a brief and teasing feel, before Mike snarls and wipes his finger off on Walter’s back.   
_  
It’s like you came looking for trouble, like you knew we would find you here. Christ, man, did you actually go looking for a back-alley fuck? Well, you’re gonna get it. Keep eating her_

_(I’ll keep a hand in yours once I’m inside. Three squeezes.)_

_And maybe, maybe I’ll let you come. Or maybe I’ll leave you here, leaking into the dirt._ And Mike lines himself up and shoves inside. It’s a rough angle, with Walter nearly upright on his knees; he strains and falters with his mouth, with the punched-out _oh_ that falls from his lips into your core, with the juddering shove of Mike inside him to the root. 

_(Alright?_

One squeeze.   
_  
Okay.)_

And when you come it’s sudden and sharp, falling back, knees buckling; Mike said _keep your mouth on her_ but it’s impossible now and so he rides Walter to the ground, catching him with a hand beneath his cheek, the other feeling for that squeeze and oh how doggedly he sets to work. 

_(Babe? What about you? You’ll help me with the first part and then—_

_Honestly, I really want to watch. I want to fix this in my memory, the way you look when you’ve got him under you. Walter, can I?_

_Of course, sweetheart. We just don’t want you to feel left out._

_Left out? Nah. But if you can get me off first I wouldn’t mind.)_

Mike’s feral under two days’ stubble as he bites at Walter’s shoulder, as he scrapes his face across Walter’s neck and hisses _take it._ He’s worn down to a cruel sharp point, to a shining spear, a— hook. He writhes like living flame, like a snake, like a length of chain, and if it weren’t for his hand tight in Walter’s you could believe this was the real thing. And the things Mike says— he’s never been so cruel. It’s consuming and it’s terrible and it breaks them both apart at once; Walter comes untouched and it pulls Mike after. It pulls them both down into the dirt, in a shuddering and gasping tangle. 

And it’s only the backyard again, it’s only you and them and the soft breaths of the comedown; it’s Mike’s face wet and shining as he burrows for a moment into Walter, as he looses the cuffs and pulls away so carefully. And it’s just a few steps up and into the house, to where there are warm towels and blankets and salves, to where you fall together for a while, to the inevitable conversation after. But the debrief will have to wait; when you climb into the pile there are two stubbled faces rough against your skin. 

_You— you saw it, didn’t you? The hook._

_Yeah, babe. It kinda caught me by surprise. I thought that I could drive it out. It’s felt so far away, since all of this. It’s been so good, and I— I don’t want to lose this. To lose either of you._

_And you won’t. Sweet boy, we’re here for you through all of it, as long as you will have us._


End file.
